Ohtar and the Devil's Star
by Evadrone
Summary: A new character in the Final Fantasy realm emerges, and with him comes ominousness...


Ohtar and the Devil's Star  
  
The dust flowed menacingly across the desert sand of the Sanubia. Ohtar lifted his chin to the merciless sun. His stern gaze matched his dirty brown hair. Being a descendant of the Vikings, he had a tough build and a carefree attitude. But he was poor.  
  
News had recently reached him saying that Sin was defeated by a group of people and a summoner named Yuna.  
  
"Sin," thought Ohtar, "How in the world was that monster defeated?"  
  
He was curious. He wanted to meet this Yuna and her companions. He wished he could learn more about combat so that he could in turn do the world a favor such as Yuna did.  
  
Ohtar wanted to travel, but his life savings were a total of 2 gil, an extremely sad amount of money. Because of this Ohtar was depressed. He wanted to find answers.  
  
He decided to go to the old sage. Blind but very wise was the sage. He lived in a small hut of straw and sod. He had barely any clothes or food or money, but he survived. He survived off the land.  
  
Upon entering the hut, Ohtar exclaimed, "My wise and knowledgeable lord, I ask and do beseech of you your wisdom and advice!" He fell onto his knees.  
  
"Get up, young fool," muttered the sage. "You know not what you do."  
  
Ohtar, surprised, obeyed. The sage walked slowly around Ohtar with his cane. Thoughtfully, it seemed to Ohtar. "You seek Summoner Yuna," said the sage at last. "But you have no money for the trip, and Yuna is far from this desert."  
  
"Yes my lord…I mean sir," a shocked Ohtar stuttered.  
  
"I see," said the blind man. "Wonderous adventures await you. Adventures that will test your wit, your cunning, your resourcefulness…your might. They will test you to the point of…death."  
  
"I…I am…speechless," stuttered Ohtar. "D-death?!"  
  
"Yes, and I shall be your companion till death." And without further delay, the sage picked up a large case, tossed it to Ohtar, and broke the door open with his cane. "Come," the sage said.  
  
And Ohtar followed.  
  
The sage led Ohtar to the bustling town of Besaid. How long they traveled, I'm not sure. But when they reached Besaid, a dark-skinned man was there waiting for them.  
  
"Now, in order to partake in your journey, you must offer all that you have," said the man.  
  
"I have but 2 gil, sir," protested Ohtar.  
  
"Then that shall be the price you pay, your life savings"  
  
Bitter and reluctant, Ohtar relented.  
  
"Peace, my friend," said the sage. "I know that much is confusing to you as of now, but soon you will be informed."  
  
"Well why not now?!" cried Ohtar.  
  
The sage replied, "Patience."  
  
The dark-skinned man took the gil and led the two companions down a jungle path. He handed Ohtar a map. Crumpled and ages old, it was practically falling apart. But it was a map of the world, perhaps useful in finding Yuna….  
  
At the base of a hefty Sycamore tree, they stopped. Here, the sage took the heavy case from Ohtar and unlocked it. He showed Ohtar what was inside.  
  
"What the devil is this?" he questioned.  
  
"Your weapon and your companion on this journey," replied the sage.  
  
"O-----------------k (awws)," said Ohtar, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Respect young man, this is a devil star," demanded the sage. "A unique devil star to be exact, called Baranar's Star. Incredible speed. Magically enhanced to contain the elements fire, lightning, and cold in each attack. If you can, try to wear it."  
  
"Easy," thought Ohtar. But as he lifted the mace in his hand, his hand fell crashing to the ground as if an enormous weight burdened it. "Uhhh…."  
  
"Heh, need a little more strength little man?" teased the dark man.  
  
"Now, we head to the Macalania Woods. There we should find what we need," said the sage.  
  
"What the heck?!" cried Ohtar. "I don't even know you that well, why am I traveling with you??? And you, dark man, why the heck did I pay you my life- savings? Heck, I don't even know either of your names!!!"  
  
"Just call me Auron," said dark man.  
  
"And I Sage," said blind man.  
  
"Okay Auron and…Sage. Wuteva. So answer my questions!"  
  
"Macalania is home to a sundry of summoners, which will be required if you want to find Yuna," said Sage.  
  
"And your life savings goes to the building of the airship in which we will travel," said Auron.  
  
"...." said Ohtar. "So I'm traveling to unknown places with strangers, eh?"  
  
"Yupyup," said Sage.  
  
The three companions set off into the jungle wilderness to find Macalania. 


End file.
